When Worlds Collide
by redgriffin22
Summary: Luck is not on Harry's side as he ends in the middle of the battle for earth. A Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, Harry Potter crossover and I hope you like it. Sorry if summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Godzilla, this story is one of those the kaiju are human stories so most of the time they will be human in this story. I will explain how the became humans in the next chapter so please don't ask. I hope you enjoy this story. Gamera and Ultraman will also be appearing in this story. **_

Chapter 1: What The Heck?

'Why did I have to get dragged into this?' thought Harry as he packed for a trip to Japan. His uncle had told him that he had to go on a business trip, and he had to bring the family to look good but unfortunately from them, they had to bring harry along as well.

"Boy you ready yet!" yelled his uncle

"Yes" shouted Harry back

"Then get down here" yelled his uncle

This trip was going to be hell for him if he was stuck with them throughout all the trip. It was going to a week long trip. The plane was leaving for japan at five and the flight would take about eleven hours to reach Japan so the flight was not going to be fun for him. He decided that when they got there to haul ass from the Dursley's and hopefully get to see the sights in Japan. They finally landed after what seemed to be forever, he knew that he had to make a break for it but he had to get his luggage.

'You know what screw it, I can buy clothes while I'm here' thought Harry 'Hopefully and if I play my cards right'

He made it out of the plane, before they spotted him and he walked very fast for it. He kept going until he figured it was safe enough for him to stop. He continued to walked until he heard a crash and someone shout something that sounded like a curse in Japanese. It came from an ally nearby so he had to be careful on what he did. As he got closer he heard voices. He hid where he couldn't be seen but he could hear what the two were saying. He peaked over to see two men talking. He quickly used a translation charm to understand what they were saying.

"Careful Gigan, someone might hear us"

"Easy Megalon, we're in a old abandoned neighborhood so no one's going to hear us" said the other who was wearing a red visor and spiked gloves.

"You better be sure about that otherwise Ghidorah will have our butts" said Megalon

"We're his best assassins" said Gigan "He won't kill us but we will take a pay cut, if this mission fails"

"Better hope that the GOE shows" said Megalon

"Don't you dare mention them" said Gigan

"I hear they now got Gojira with them now" said Megalon "I hope that it is not true"

"Let's just get this over with" said Gigan "We need to get that gem"

Harry looked again to see the pair heading towards him and if they found him who knows what would happen to him.

'crap' thought Harry as he hid and hoped that they would not noticed him.

They disappeared and luckily they did not noticed him well Gigan did look his way for a belief moment but did not say anything. But something got their attention and they ran for it while Megalon said something about failing the mission and Harry heard a shut up before they disappeared. So he wondered if they knew about being there. Harry waited few minutes before standing up and started to run only to run into a person...literary. Both hit the ground hard before someone called out a name.

"Sorry about that" said Harry standing up and helping the the person up.

"No problem" said the person. It was a girl about a few years older then him. There were two others with her another girl and a boy. They all bowed to him which he as well but more awkwardly. "My name is Miki Saegusa"

"I'm Harry Potter" said Harry

"Nice to meet you" said Miki with a smile

"Nice to meet you too" said Harry

"Did you notice anything usual a few minutes ago" asked one of the others. It was the boy and he looked like he was just about twenty. He had black hair and green eyes like Harry's only they were a deep green and a green shirt. The other was a woman with blond hair wearing rainbow clothes that were very beautiful in his opinion.

"Yes" said Harry with caution. He didn't know them or what they could do to him, were they the other two's buddies. "I saw two men that were talking about sometime of gem"

"Can you describle them?" asked the blond who looked concerned at what he had just said.

"The main guy had a red visor with spiked gloves and other had beetle shirt and really weird looking pants on." said Harry

"Gigan and Megalon" said Miki

"That was the names I heard the two called each other" said Harry

"We need to contact the others and fast" said Miki before turning to Harry "You'll be coming with us"

'why is always me' thought Harry as they got in a car.

"So what did you hear overall?" asked the blond

"They talked about the gem which I have no idea what they were talking about, a person named Ghidorah, a group called the GOE and something about Gojira. Does any of that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, we need to get you back to base" said Miki while the other were talking about a mission and that he needed protection

"Um...why?" asked Harry

"We need to protect you" said the boy

"Am I in danger?" asked Harry

"Yes" answered the blond girl

"Why?" asked Harry

"If what you said is true, then they will be after you to either captured you or kill you if they find out that you heard them" said the boy

"How can you protect me?" asked Harrry

"We're members of GOE" said the blond

"Who are you?" asked Harry "Not to rude or anything but I never got your names"

"I'm Gamera" said the boy

"I'm Mothra" said the girl and with that he passed out.

He woke up after a few hours of being unconscious he woke up in a unknown location. At first he thought that he was captured by the two that he saw in the ally but when Miki was putting a wet rag on him, so he knew that he was safe, and a few minutes later Mothra and Gamera came in to check on him.

"I see you're awake" said Miki

"Yeah" said Harry looking around "Where am I?"

"At the GOE headquarters" said Mothra

"What does GOE stand for anyway"

"Guardians of Earth" said Gamera

"Cool name" said Harry

"Yep, Mothra came up with it" said Gamera.

"Well I am a guardian of Earth" said Mothra

"I am too, you know" snapped Gamera

"Um...so what's going on?" asked Harry just to prevent a fight before one started, it reminded him of Ron and Hermione.

"Well, you have information we need-" started Mothra

"So you guys are going to torture me so you can get it out" said Harry

"We would never do that, all we do is take you to the debriefing room so we can hear what info you have" said Mothra with great concern that he would think such a thing.

"um...okay" said Harry not really trusting them at the moment and they could all sense it.

"We're friends, not enemies." said Miki smiling which made him for some reason feel a little bit better. Then the other two smiled and he realized that if they wanted to hurt him they were have started it already.

"Okay" said Harry "I'll tell what I know"

"Great" said Mothra "Follow me please"

'What have I gotten myself into now?' thought Harry as he started to follow Mothra.

**_My new story, tell me what you think, like it? Hate it? Please review, I hope that this is good starting chapter since I normally suck at them. Sorry if it's confusing but I hope it makes sense. I hope to update soon but I won't make any promises.- Griffin S_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Harry Potter, Godzilla, Gamera or Ultraman. I hope you enjoy this chapter and like this story.**_

Chapter 2: Meeting the Others

Harry followed Mothra into a room where he had to give them the information that he knew about. He told them about Gigan and Megalon talking about their mission which was to steal a gem, then he told them that Megalon mention GOE, then they were working for Ghidorah. Mothra wrote it all down with concern then told him to continue. He told them everything else that he knew about what he had heard. She looked down at her notes with concern for it was bad news for everyone.

'This is bad' thought Mothra 'Ghidorah wants with the Amaranth, so he can use it for power'

"Mothra?"

She looked over to see that Gamera had entered and saw her face, quickly she give him her notes and he paled at what he had read. He soon realized that Ghidorah was going to use the emerald to destroy them and take over the Earth and judging by Mothra's face she figured it out too. Both looked at each other a few seconds before looking back at Harry. Harry just looked at them in confusion.

"This is serious" said Mothra

"Where is it now?" asked Gamera

"Last time I heard it was at the underwater base" said Mothra

"I'll get Zilla and Godzilla to check it out with me and make sure that it's still there" said Gamera then he left the room to get the others ready.

"Underwater base?" asked Harry then after a few seconds another name registered in his head "Wait a minute...Godzilla's here?"

"Yes, Harry, Godzilla is here" said Mothra "You see most of us kaiju are now humans thanks to G-Force"

"How is that possible?" asked Harry 'I'm sounding like Hermione now'

"Well G-Force came up with a laser that instead of killing us like they wanted turned us into humans. They started with the evil kaiju and then captured them. I was the first of the good ones to be turned and actually being human is not all that bad. We were finally about to get peace between the good kaiju and humans." explained Mothra

"How?" asked Harry more interested then anything else.

"Well being human, we were finally able to tell them what we wanted and why we acted the way we did" said Mothra "Like Godzilla needing energy from the nuclear power plants and when my fairies are kidnapped I need to rescue them"

"That's interesting" said Harry

"yep, now I'm interested on how you know about Godzilla" said Mothra

"Well I saw a news report once while my relatives were away" said Harry

"Where are you relatives?" asked Mothra

"Who knows" said Harry before adding quietly "Like I care"

"What do you mean?" asked Mothra having heard his quiet comment.

"um...nothing" said Harry but the look on Mothra's face told him that she didn't believe him at all. He sighed before telling her how the Dursleys treated him and how he ran away from them when they landed in Japan.

"Those people will pay" said Mothra "That's a promise"

"I hope so" said Harry but thought otherwise 'Dumbledore won't let that happen, he needs me to stay somewhere with _blood _connection to my mum'

"Are we finished?" asked Harry

"As of now, yes" said Mothra standing up "I'll introduce you to the others"

"Um...okay" said Harry little nervous to meet several human kaiju. What if they were not like Mothra and hated humans and hated being stuck in this form?

She leaded him out of the debriefing room and headed to where the others were. On the way she give him a tour of the base which he found out to huge, he could easily get lost in there. There was a battle simulation room, a few bedroom and at least a few hundred bathrooms. He didn't mind it because Mothra was nice to him reminding him of a mother would treat her kids. She was really pissed at the Dursleys for his treatment.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Harry

"The main hall and it doubles as a rec room" said Mothra "We're there anyway"

They entered the room and it was huge for a room, it had tables for food and gaming systems. He just looked around in shock at what he was seeing, he didn't noticed one of the others had walked up to them.

"Hi Mothra" said the person

"Hi Rodan" said Mothra while Harry looked at him. He had red hair and wings which surprised him big time. Almost everything on him was red but his shirt was yellow.

"Who's this?" asked Rodan

"This is Harry" said Mothra while both bowed to each other.

"Why is he here?" asked another as everyone was gathering around to see what was going on.

"He listened into a conversation between Gigan and Megalon" said Mothra

"What?" cried everyone in the room

"Okay, before everyone asked at the same time, I've already told Mothra everything I know" said Harry

"Okay" said a guy with spiky hair "What did they want anyway?"

"Something about a gem" said Harry noticing the looks on everyones face when he said that. 'This gem most be something powerful' thought Harry

"Gamera has taken Godzilla and Zilla to the other base to make sure it's still there" said Mothra

"So thats why they left in a hurry" said a girl with sea green hair.

"Well since we're all here in this small group, everyone this is Harry Potter" said Mothra

"Hi" said Harry his voice a little high

"No need to worry kid" said the spiky hair person "We're all nice here, well Godzilla does have his moments, but nothing to worry about, I'm Angurius by the way"

"Nice to meet you" said Harry as one of the girls walked to him.

"I'm Manda" said the green hair girl (A/N: Manda is a girl in this story)

"I'm Komodithrax" said another girl. She had brown hair with brown eyes and looked about mid twenties.

"That's going to be heard to remember" said Harry

"You'll get use to it" said Komodithrax

"I'm Battra" said a guy dressed in full black. "Just so you know, Mothra's my sister"

"Um...okay" said Harry

"I'm Baragon" said one of guys

"Nice to meet you" said Harry before another came up the

"I'm Kong" said the human ape. Then two teenagers came up to him, one kid who's clothes could rival mothra's, the other had a green shirt and green hair but it was different then Manda's as it was a darker green then hers.

"Hi, I'm Leo, and this is Godzilla's son Junior and don't worry, he's better then his father" said Leo. "Mothra's my mom"

"Mothra" said Harry before looking at Mothra "How many of you are there?"

"In GOE, 15, as for the CTF too many to count" said Mothra

"CTF?" asked Harry

"Chaotic Terror Force" said Mothra "They're the opposite of us as the name suggests, they cause chaos. King Ghidorah is the head of the group, he won't stop until as of us in GOE are dead and he wants to rule the earth" said Mothra (A/N: It took me a while before finally get a name for Ghidorah's group, sorry if it sucks)

"Great another one" muttered Harry but Mothra and Manda had heard him.

"What do you mean?" asked Mothra

"It's a long story" said Harry

"Well let's hear it" said Manda

"Fine" said Harry before he started telling the others his story.

**_I hope you liked this chapter, please review it. Tell me what you think of it...like it? Hate it? I hope I didn't confuse anyone in this chapter and sorry about the bad names, I will try to have better names for things in this story. Utlraman won't be showing up for a few more chapters. I hope to update but I'm not many any promises-Griffin S_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Don't own Harry Potter, Godzilla Gamera or Ultraman and yes Ultraman will be appearing within the next few chapter._**

Chapter 3: New Friends

"That's horrible" said Mothra after Harry told them about Voldemort.

"Yeah I'm why would anyone do that to a kid?" asked Manda

"It's because of a prophecy" said Harry "It refers to Voldemort and myself and that one of us will have to die"

"That's sad" said Mothra

"That prophecy caused me my parents" said Harry looking down

"Your relatives?" asked Manda

"They abused me, I was beaten, lived under the stairs and been staved" said Harry causing most of them to gasp at the horror that these 'people' did to him

"That's awful" said Leo then asks Mothra "Mom is it okay, if Harry hangs with me and Junior for a while?"

"I guess it's-" said Mothra

"Alright!" said Leo cutting her off before dragging Harry out of the room with a wtf look on his face.

"Kids" sighed Mothra

Leo and Junior led him to another room before closed the door and locked it. The room was full of posters and magazines of video games that were going to be out soon. There was a x-box and a PS3 in the room as well. Junior started laughing when he saw Harry's face, it was priceless and took a picture with a camera.

"This is just as great as the one with Anguirus and Kong" said Junior

"What happened?" asked Harry

"Dad, Kong, Rodan and Anguirus went to a bar and got completely wasted and Kong and Anguirus ended up putting lampshades on their heads" said Junior

"Now that sound funny" said Harry

"Here's the picture" said Junior showing it to Harry and he started laughing. After he stopped laughing he decided to ask a question.

"um..not to be rude but why are you guys hanging with me like I'm a friend?"

"I guess because we are going to be friends real soon" said Leo "Who knows maybe even best friends"

"Yeah, I don't think any of the others have a problem with you, in fact I swear I saw Asagi and Miki looking at you lot during your story" said Junior

"Who's Asagi?" asked Harry

"There are a few humans who are friends with us despite our background, Asagi, Miki, Ayana, Asuza and Kazama" said Junior "The rest of them at G-Force could careless about us but I think there are a few others who care about us but I don't know them"

"Can you change back to your normal forms?" asked Harry

"When we destroy King Ghidorah and the rest of the CTF then we will be changed back" said Leo

"So do you think he's after me now?" asked Harry

"Depends on if they saw you or not, I'm guessing not because if they saw you, you would be their captive right now."

"Okay, I thought I saw him look my way for a second but didn't say anything" said Harry

"Then he might know but I doubt it" said Leo looking at Harry to make sure that he was fine.

"Just be aware that, they're your enemies now" said Junior

"What I need...more enemies" muttered Harry

"Come on, let's play a game" said Junior turning on the ps3 "Now what game?"

"What games do you have?" asked Harry then Junior went through the list leaving Harry shocked that they had that many games. "I guess Resistance Fall of Man"

"Good game" said Junior as he put it in the system.

After a few hours of playing that, Rodan got them saying that it was time to eat. They went back to the rec room and saw take out and Ramen, Harry didn't this much in one place besides the Great hall. They were eating and telling stories when Gamera and others who Harry believed to be Godzilla, and Zilla entered the room and everyone became quiet.

"Gamera?" asked Mothra

"The Amaranth is safe, I suggest we put up guards to protect it" said Gamera

"Why would they want it anyway" said Godzilla

"It is very powerful so in the hands of Ghidorah we would be screwed" said Gamera

"Hmm" said Godzilla before noticing Harry "Who's the kid?"

"He's the reason why we had to go the base" said Gamera "I already told you that when we left."

"So he's one of them that got left behind?" asked Godzilla

"No dad, he's not. He's a friend of Leo and mine" said Junior coming to Harry's defense. This caught Godzilla off guard big time that his son would friend a human then again Junior always did have a soft spot for them.

"He heard them trying to steal the Amaranth" said Mothra

"So he's on the need to watch base?" asked Godzilla

"Yes and no" said Mothra "Yes because if they find out able him, they will kidnap him. No because they were never know that he heard them"

"So why is he still here?" asked Godzilla

"His relatives" said Mothra and the look in her eyes told him everything.

"Ouch" said Godzilla before looking at Harry "Dead or barely alive?"

"Dead" was the answer from everyone and Harry even give Godzilla descriptions of his aunt and uncle

"See you in a little bit" said Godzilla before leaving

"May their death be quick and painless" said Zilla

_**So Godzilla's going to visit the Dursleys, I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I will try to update soon but I'm not going to make any promises-Griffin S**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't own Godzilla, Gamera,Harry Potter, or Ultraman when he finally appears in this story which will be the next chapter. **_

Chapter 4:The Death of The Dursleys

Vernon Dursley was really pissed off, not only did he lose his temper in front the head of the company that he was sent to talk to when someone had said something to him that he had not liked but his nephew ran off and could be God knows anywhere. There was a knock at their hotel door and Vernon was about to shoot whoever it was. He didn't care anymore as the trip turned in a disaster within minutes. He answered the door to see someone with dark gray hair with clothes that matched. His eyes scared Vernon because they looked pissed off about something.

"Who are you?" Demanded Vernon

"I'm here about your nephew." said the man coldly

"What has the freak done now!" shouted Vernon turning purple in rage.

"A reliable source told me that you have been treated him poorly and abuse of children is something I like, since it almost killed my son when one of my enemies used it."

"That is a lie! After his freak of parents got themselves killed, we got landed with him and were forced to take care of him"

"Well my source also informed me that he was living in a cupboard and was bullied by his cousin and you didn't stop him." said the man

"Who is you source?" asked Vernon

"That's none of you business" said Godzilla 'Note to self: as painful as this is going to be, I will have to thank Mothra and the others for this informationl.'

"Just who do you think you are?" shouted Vernon

"I'm Godzilla" said Godzilla

"W-W-WHAT!" shouted Vernon paling big time

"I see my name rings a bell" said Godzilla "Too bad, I have to do this"

Godzilla raised his hand to blast Vernon with his beam only to get shot in the shoulder, he looked at the wound as it regenerated in seconds. This time his mouth glowed blue before firing a beam that incinerated most the room but didn't destroyed the rest of the building leaving nothing left of Petunia and Dudley and Vernon was barely alive only to die by radiation poisoning later on. Before he died Vernon looked at Godzilla for mercy only to be grabbed by Godzilla and slammed against the wall.

"Too bad you'll be dead shortly otherwise I would beat the living hell out of you right now" growled Godzilla. Vernon just groaned before dying at the hands of Godzilla. He just looked around to see a bunch at people look at him in horror.

"I was told that these people abused a child" said Godzilla before leaving.

He headed back to the base to tell them about what happened and everyone seemed pissed at these people so maybe he would not be bitched at by Mothra. He reached base within minutes but then he was riding a motorcycle so it would take less time. When he entered the room went silent again which made he uncomfortable but looked for the kid he saw eariler but didn't see him,

"Where's the kid?" asked Godzilla

"With Junior and Leo playing video games" said Mothra "Did you?"

"Yep, they're dead" said Godzilla "Better let the kid know"

"Right, Rodan can you fetch Harry?"

"Yep" said Rodan

"Enjoy your stay with us?" asked Mothra as she and Godzilla sat down at one of the tables.

"Well I rather be in my kaiju form on birth island but I guess this works for now." said Godzilla as Harry entered the room.

"Rodan said you wanted to see me?" said Harry

"Yes, your relatives are dead" said Mothra

"Okay" was Harry's only replied before leaving the room but as the door closed, they heard a shout of "Hallelujah!."

"He's an interesting kid" said Godzilla before eating

"Leo and Junior seem to like him a lot" said Mothra

"So what's next for him?" asked Godzilla before taking a sip of water

"We make him a member of GOE"said Mothra and the water came back up as Godzilla did a spit take.

"Are you serious, he's just a kid" said Godzilla

"So is your son and mine" said Mothra

"I guess but why so soon?" asked Godzilla

"The sooner the better" said Rodan joining them

"How is he going to help?" asked Manda joining the group

"He will be Ultraman Tiga" said Mothra

**_Sorry that this one is short but the Dursley's are dead, Tell me what you think of this story. Like it? Hate it? I hope you update soon but I'm not going to make any promises-Griffin S_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't own Harry Potter Godzilla, Gamera or Ultraman. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story. Sorry if this seems too early in the story for Harry to become Ultraman and don't worry within the next few chapters he will be back at Hogwarts and he will still protecting the world. By the way I forgot sorry the setting is just before GoF.  
><strong>_

Chapter 5: Ultraman Tiga Appears

Harry had fallen asleep playing video games against Junior and Leo before being woke up by water being dumped on him. He shot straight up to see Junior smiling before he did the same thing to Leo. After Leo cussed him out but Junior sent a smoke bomb his way causing the whole room to go up in smoke.

"Leo, Junior, Harry, it's time to get up" came Mothra's voice.

The door opened up and out came a lot of smoke with Leo chasing Junior who laughing and poor Harry who looked he had been shot out of a cannon. He took like five steps before falling over but Mothra caught him before he could hit the ground. He came to after a few minutes to see that he was in the rec room with everyone around him.

"What happened?" asked Harry

"Junior and Leo nearly killed each other, again" said Rodan as if it was something that usually happened.

"Are smoke bombs included?" asked Harry glaring at said pair.

"Actually that one was a first" said Mothra also giving the pairing a glare. "Anyway we have something to ask you"

"What?" asked Harry

"Would you like to join GOE and become Ultraman Tiga?" asked Mothra

"Sure" said Harry

"You do realize that this is going to be dangerous" said Mothra slowly pulling out small device and gave it to him.

"Yes I do" said Harry

"Well looks like you might get the chance to test it out" said Kong running in the room "Gigan and Megalon are attack Tokyo"

"Get going you three" said Mothra gesturing to the trio

"Who's all going?" asked Harry

"Junior, Leo and you said Mothra

"Are you sure?" asked Leo

"Yeah I'm mean, they'll run once you two show up" said Mothra

"Let's go" said Harry

They went to another room which turned out to be the teleportation room that people so they would be there within seconds. They loaded up into it and they were off to face these kaiju humans and soon found them. They were terrorizing the town for what looked like fun for them, was it just a game to them?

"Um, How does this thing work?" asked Harry looking at the capsule

"Press the button" said Leo

"Okay" said Harry pressing the button and transformed.

Gigan and Megalon turned to see a man dressed in red purple and sliver appear before them and took a battle stance. Gigan just smiled before running at him, only to get kicked in the face by the man. Both started to punch and kick each other and after a minute, neither one looked like they were give in soon nor did it look either had the edge. Harry stepped back and positioned his arms at an angle and fired a beam which hit Gigan in the chest before turning to Megalon.

"You'll pay for that" said Megalon charging him only to get send flying backwards when Harry kicked him in the chest.

"Bastard" said Gigan before firing his laser attack at Harry but he dodged it diving forward and then did an upper-cut to Gigan's chin sending him backwards. Gigan recovered and began switching blows with Harry for a good time until Megalon joined the fight then Harry started to use his powers which came naturally. It surprised him that he was doing so well for a beginner against them. Soon Junior and Leo joined the fight and an all out brawl started with no clear winner in sight.

"Let's get out of here" said Megalon

With that they disappeared leaving everyone who watched the battle stare in awe at the new arrival who protected them for Gigan and Megalon. Harry stood there his color timer now blinking, he didn't know what it meant but he was not going to find out. Harry flew off back to the headquarters with Leo and Junior right behind him, he had to admit that it was an awesome experience. If the fights were going to be like this then he have to train more, then he realized that if these were just weaklings then the final battle against King Ghidorah was going to be hell just like his battle might be with Voldemort if he returns.

"That was fun" said Harry once they were back at the HQ. 'But that was just an easy one, I bet they're only going to get worse from here'

"Not the phase I would've used" said Leo

"Yeah" said Junior rubbing his head

"How did it go" asked Mothra when the entered the main hall and seeing that all of the them were back in one piece.

"Well Gigan got a good headshot on me, Leo got hit in face by Megalon and I don't know about Harry" said Junior "But we won"

"How was Ultraman Tiga?" asked Rodan "Since he's the newest member"

"One hell of a fighter that's for sure" said Harry "But I need more practice...wait I'm in?"

"Yes" said Mothra "Welcome aboard"

"I'll train you" said Kong stepping forward

"Okay..." said Harry looking around to see if anyone objected to the idea.

"He actually is the best choice" said Mothra

"Okay when do we start?" asked Harry

"When we get to the training room" said Kong leading him out of the room. They went to another room and found it full of training equipment and all other kinds of stuff that he would have to ask Leo and Junior about later.

"Okay, let's start" said Kong.

Harry nodded before pressing the button for the Spark Lens turning into Ultraman Tiga, he jumped at Kong who just stepped to the side and sent a punch towards him. Tiga ducked before kicking Kong sending him backwards giving Tiga time to strike again, Kong was then bombarded by several punches and kicks before he delivered one good punch that sent Kong for a loop. Kong hit the floor and laid still, concerned Tiga rushed over to see if he was okay then he got a right hook by Kong who laughed as Tiga got back up.

"Don't let you guard down" said Kong before getting zap by Tiga, who went in his power type mode. "This means war"

Both ran at each other and began basically a full out brawl with one another, little did they know that they were being watched by the others. Mothra and Gamera were impressed that he was holding his own in the fight and that he was using the powers as well. Junior and Leo were sitting there eating popcorn and watching with bets on the fight. The others were surprised and also impressed by Harry's performance in battle against Kong and hopefully, he'll be a better fighter against the CTF. Tiga delivered the final blow of the match before Kong called it quits rubbing his aching back, plus Tiga's power time was flashing.

"Pay up" said Junior

"Oh dear" said Leo as he handed Junior the money

"Chump" said Junior

"Junior" said Godzilla in stern voice causing him to stiffen before Godzilla lean in and whispered "Nice job"

Junior nodded before he and Leo made their way to Harry and they all started to talk about the fight. Leo and Junior found Harry rubbing his head as he had gotten sideswiped by Kong during the fight and just because he had armor didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I guess I'm in?" asked Harry looking at both the pair

"Yep and now that you're here Leo and I can start our 'group' you in?" said Junior

"Sure but is a group that is apart of GEO?" asked Harry

"Nope but its not protecting the world at all" said Junior

"Then what is it?" asked Harry

"You'll find out soon" said Junior leaving the room

"You know what he's talking about?" asked Harry

"He wants you to be in the band we're trying to start" said Leo

"Oh, okay I'm in" said Harry before realizing "I don't know how to play any instruments"

"We can teach you and also would you like to the singer?"

"Idon'tsing" said Harry quickly

"What was that?"

"I don't sing" said Harry more slowly.

"You don't know until you try, well see at dinner" said Leo walking

"What have I gotten myself into?" muttered Harry

_**I hope that you liked this chapter and I also hope you like this story, please review it. Sorry if the fights seemed a bit short didn't plan on them being as they turned out. Don't forget to read and review my other stories which have been suffering no reviews. I like how this story has been going so far. I hope to update soon but I'm not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Don't own Harry Potter, Godzilla, Gamera or Ultraman. Please review this story and tell me what you think of it. Sorry if this is confusing in anyway.**_

Chapter 6

The next few weeks were interesting for Harry, between fighting monsters as Ultraman and the band, he didn't know that he would cause the wizarding world a heart attack because of his disappeance. He was too busy to care about the wizardly world until his letter for Hogwarts arrived.

"Harry can you come here?" asked Mothra.

"what is it?" asked Harry before noticed the owl and the letters from people

"Great" muttered Harry before looking at the one from hermione first.

_**Harry, **_

_**I can't believe you would do something so stupid as running off to Japan, when you return to relatives I hope they make you see sense for doing this, you better not get killed before you get here.**_

_**Hermione**_

"She sounds lovely" said Junior sacastilly but everyone agreed with him.

The others were pretty much the same except for Mrs. Weasley who sent him a howler. Godzilla was quick to blast it, and for once no one could blame him for doing that. These people seemed to want Harry to stay where they could keep an eye on him.

"This is worse then we thought."

Everyone turned to see Moll and Lora standing there with sad looks on their faces. Harry wondered what was going on?

"What do you two know?" asked Leo

"Harry is propechized to destroy a dark lord and Albus Dumblefdore is trying to make a weapon out of Harry."

"what?" said Harry "I trusted him, what about the others."

"The weasleys have their daughter in a marriage contract with you so if you died which they have planned they will get your money. Hermione has been promised rare books"

"Those tratiors" said Harry

"what this last letter?" asked Manda

"Looks like my Hogwarts letter, its the school I go to" said Harry "But I'm not sure about going this year"

"Why?"

"well with Dumbledore as the headmaster and my 'friends' there as well I see no reason to go, I mean I can always find a school here" said Harry

"We'll go with you" said Leo

"But there are wards and stuff-"

"Did you forget that we have to ablitly to negate those?"asked Mothra referring to herself and Leo

"Oh yeah" said Harry "But what about Dumbledore as he'll kick you out before can even step foot in"

"Just leave it to us" said Leo

The weeks passed then the next thing Harry knew he was in the King's Cross station getting ready for another year at Hogwarts. The main difference was he was not going to be the headmasters puppet anymore, thanks to the Elias' informing him about it. Junior and Leo were also tagging along.

"Ready guys?" asked Harry

"You make sound like we're about to morph" said Junior referring to Super Sentai.

"Ready" said Leo going along with Junior's joke

"real funny guys" said Harry as they continued to the platform which Junior and Leo got in with no problem. They found a carpartment to sit in, unfortunately Ron and Hermione soon came along and demanded that Junior and Leo leave and that they sit there as they thought they were the only ones that can hang or talk to Harry besides the professors.

"No" said Junior "You can't tell us what to do"

"Why you-"

"I thought Weasley were suppose to be Gryffindors not slytherins" said Harry

"How could you say that?" snapped Hermione

"Oh like you're any different" said Leo

"What do you mean, you don't know me"

"Well anyway this is a GOE area only" said Junor pushing them out the door closing it in their faces.

"Did you have to bring up GOE?" asked Leo

"Like they'll know what it stands for"

"There's a 99.9% chance that Hermione does, but Ron is clueless when it comes to things like that" said Harry

"Well they can't be trusted anyway"

"True" said Harry

"How is this ride going to be?" asked Junior

"Hours" said Harry

"Wake me when we get there" said Junior who was soon fast asleep

"Nerver going to get use to that" said Harry

"Yeah so what we do for the long ride?"

"I don't know...listen to music?"

"Good idea" said Leo turning on his mp3 as did Harry

The trip was good until Malfoy arrived only to get sent flying to the other end of the car thanks to Leo. Both looked at him in shock for he never did anything like that to anyone. They decided then to play cards until they arrived.

"So now what?" asked Leo

"We join the rest of the fourth year." said Harry leading Junior and Leo to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was pissed beyond belief, he had received a letter from the Japanese ministry telling him that two members of GOE would be attending Hogwarts with Harry. These two would be a problem as he needed Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to keep an eye on him, and from the letter Hermione had sent him from the train, Harry had refused to sit with them them and instead had choose to sit with the two members.<p>

'Harry, this has to stop, its for the greater good'

_**Well another chapter done, I am surprised that I actually continued this one. Well not sure when I'm going to update this, but it won't been soon. I hope you liked it-Griffin**_


End file.
